


Hey Brucie

by IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven



Series: Attempting to Fix it [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Natasha Romanov, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Natasha is Adorable, Protective Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven/pseuds/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven
Summary: Bruce sees Natasha Drunk for the first time and takes her home.





	Hey Brucie

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my continuous attempt at mending your hearts after endgame is working.

As Bruce saw no end to this party, he began to sip on espresso, securing his sobriety for the ride home. He placed his hands on top of the bar to stretch before the two-hour drive back to the upstate facility. The city was a bitch to bob and weave out of no matter what time at night. He felt a hand abruptly smack him across his ass as he bent backward, Bruce turned around in surprise. Natasha stood behind him with her hands up, she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, his ass is the cookie.

He drank her in for a moment, she had her hair up because she hated New York humidity this time of year, with a strapless gray dress that stopped at her knee hugging her curves. Bruce heaved “you startled me Nat” he noticed her eyes were glazed over, for most of the party he hadn’t seen her, just occasionally getting a squeeze of the hand.

“Hey Brucie” she said lazily, she didn’t slur her words but Nat certainly took her time saying them. Bruce gulped, she was eyeing him up and down as if he was a snack, she sucked on her bottom lip. He knew she was too intoxicated and he needed to take her home. Bruce threw back his espresso then cupped her face leaning in to place a kiss on her lips.

He mumbled against her mouth “were going home” he figured that she had passed the point of no return. Bruce had never seen her this drunk, unaware of how she’d react but he knew to take charge and take care of her. She roped herself into his side, he guided the two of them to his car, giving their friends an Irish goodbye.

Natasha kept her head tucked into his chest as Bruce guided her to the car with an arm wrapped across her back. He opened her door, planting a kiss on the crown of her head then shutting her door. He walked around his side of the door, he sighed, feeling an ache in his heart. He’d wanted to tell for quite a while now that he loved her but he felt that it would scare her away.

He sat in the driver seat, buckling his seat belt then starting the car, he turned his head to find Natasha gawking at him. He reached over giving her another kiss before putting the car in drive. As he shuffled in between cars to get out of the city, he placed a hand on her inner thigh, occasionally picking up her hand to kiss the back of it. Once he reached the George Washington bridge he relaxed, he looked over at her again. Natasha was fiddling with the radio through all the static finding Lady by The Styx. She sat back in her seat, Bruce put on Cruise Control for the long ride ahead.

She pulled in closer intertwining their arms, Natasha rested her head on his bicep. Soon enough she was lightly snoring against him, his arm went dead about thirty minutes away from the compound but he didn’t care. She was too beautiful to wake even if her drool was pooling on his cardigan.

When Bruce pulled into the garage, he gently leaned her head back taking his arm out of her grasp. Swiftly he went around to her door, picking her up in his arms, she squirmed but settled into him again. Kicking the door shut he walked her in, he couldn’t help placing soft kisses on her face.

When they arrived at her room, Bruce placed Natasha onto the mattress, she stayed asleep back to lightly snoring. He took off her heels and pulled the covers over her, unsure whether he should put her in more comfortable clothing but decided against it. He stripped down to his dress boxers, Natasha always preferred him with the least amount of clothing on and often steal his shirts to wear.

Bruce watched her body lightly twitch, she was probably sleep fighting again. He knew by the way her eyebrows were creased, turning onto his back, feeling creepy from all the starring. He placed his glasses on the side table and closed his eyes. His mind went to Natasha, it always did, it was the only way he could get some decent rest.

_Next Morning_

Bruce woke in the morning to movement on his side his eyes darted over. There she was, Natasha, wearing his navy button-down from the night before. She was breathtaking, Natasha smirked taking another sip of her coffee.

He sat up, reaching for his glasses, finding a cup of tea with steam still rolling off of it next to him. Reaching for both, he adjusted himself to look at her, she didn’t look any less intoxicating from the night before. He found himself getting lost in his tea, avoiding eye contact like an awkward teenager. “Bruce” she said, her voice was so soft and raspy in the morning, Bruce found it to be so raw and inclusive.

He looked up at her, finding her bright eyes “I wanted to thank you, for last night” why she would need to thank him was a mystery. The most he did was bringing her in from the car. “I’ve never really had anyone take care of me like that before” Natasha added. He felt crushed at how little world had given her in regard to compassion.

Even he had friends in college that made sure he made it back to his dorm “not even with Barton?” She scoffed in response. Rolling her eyes before taking another sip of her coffee. He loved watching her be carefree as she had her eyes closed enjoy her caffeine. He took another sip of his tea along with her that she had made perfectly.

“I always drunk Barton under the table, effortlessly, I’ve always been the one holding his hair back, so to speak.” That made sense, Clint always tried going shot for shot with her, the two were in constant competition, Natasha always came out on top.

Bruce looked up, locking eyes with his girlfriend, it was moments like this where he felt safe. He turned to put his tea back down on the nightstand. She reached to place a hand on his cheek, running her thumb across his stubble. “I realized that you are the only person knows me, sees me and protects me, and not just in the middle of a mission or during an attack.” It wasn’t just about last night, it was about their relationship as a whole. She pulled back her hand only to intertwine it with his.

Burce sucked in a breath deciding in this perfect moment to confess his feeling, hoping to not ruin it. “Natasha, I’m in love with you, I didn’t want to say it and scare you off but I don’t care. I love you and I would do anything for you, no exceptions, you will always be worth it to me” he said, feeling like he could breathe again. She put her coffee down then climbed in his lap, putting her hands on the sides of his face.

He knew that this was a good reaction but he still found himself anxiously avoiding eye contact. “Not only do I love you too, but I also have never felt this way. I’m sorry it took me so long, I just needed to be sure, for you” She looked at him longingly. He kissed her, embracing her, he felt such relief.

Bruce pulled back to peer up at the beauty in his lap. Her piercing eyes will forever be in his memory as she waited for him to say something, anything. “Hearing that from a woman who chooses her words carefully and is so .. grounded, it’s everything to me Nat” Bruce reaches up to kiss her again. This time was more urgent, her hands running through his curls tugging at them. Until they stopped at the sound of Natasha’s stomach grumbling between the two of them.

He grins at her “French toast?” He asks simply with a raised brow. With another peck, they pulled themselves out of bed for a blissful morning.


End file.
